Dead
' Dead & Breakfast' is the fourth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight the Ghost Hunters are visiting a quaint D&B. That's right. A dead and breakfast, where a family is being tormented by the spirits of the previous owners! This should make for a creepy getaway! TAPS heads to Red Boiling Springs, Tennessee, where the Thomas House Bed and Breakfast apparently has guests that don't want to leave. Leave this realm, that is. Built in 1890 by the Cloyd family, many members of the family died in the house and are causing the current owners, the Cole family, great concern. The Cole family now own the building and want to know what exactly is haunting their home and business, and what can they do? In the lobby, Mr. Cole saw an apparition of an elderly man that slowly evaporated. They hear whistling, that could be the elder Mr. Cloyd since he used to whistle while he worked. Daughter Destiny Cole has actually bumped into an apparition of a small skinny man! There was a lady in a mauve dress in the Grandmother's bedroom. In the 2nd floor hall, guests have seen roaming black shadows and a man in black that walks up to people. Several people have encountered "Sarah", a little girl who has been seen so frequently that visitors bring her toys. The investigation starts on the 2nd floor with Jason and Grant hearing something walking around them and strange moving sounds all around them. They hear and record the whistle! Awesome. Amy and Adam see all kinds of shadows and noises from the bathroom. They take a turn on the 2nd floor and see a shadow moving and they hear the whistling too. When Steve and Tango take a turn, they move into Sarah's bedroom and hear odd noises that will definitely need analysis. On the first floor, Amy and Adam realize there are a lot of wires and electronics in the area that are causing extremely high EMF levels, particularly right at the pillow levels of the bedroom. Could the EMF be causing hallucinations? Or is the spirit better able to manifest itself because of the EMF fields. By Sarah's room, Jason and Grant hear a squeaking door and spooky ghost sounds. Then they hear a crystal hear voice of a child. They review the audio recordings immediately and confirm the noise! It's incredible evidence. Amy and Adam try again on the 2nd floor. They see some crazy shadow figure that was a solid mass. Amy's never seen anything like it. Britt and Adam try the 1st floor again and they see a figure walking across the doorway. Amy takes a turn on the 2nd floor alone to reassure the owners that a woman is safe in the home by herself. Amy hears footsteps and in Sarah's room and has a flashlight-based conversation with the little girl. Then it stopped, so Amy asked if maybe someone else came in and told her not to play, and the light turned on! She was able to ascertain the girl's age as well. The house is full of antique dolls and items that not only are creepy, but could be carrying residual haunts. Steve and Tango play around with an antique backscratcher, but no ghosts join in on the fun. The recorded evidence is solid. The little girl's voice seems to be saying, "I like my toys". The have recordings of the whistlers too! Grant's advice to the family is that they should treat the spirits as guests, but the need to take ownership of the house and tell the ghosts her rules for them staying in the house. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes